


The She-Devil of Brighton County

by lewdraccoon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blasphemy, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Car Sex, Christianity, Demonic Possession, Demons, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, F/F, F/M, Familicide, Fellatio, Futanari, Gun Violence, Guro, Halloween, Large Cock, Lolicon, Lolidom, M/M, Magic, Mind Control, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Necrophilia, Other, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Police, Rape/Non-con Elements, Snuff, Torture, Transformation, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewdraccoon/pseuds/lewdraccoon
Summary: On a humid Halloween weekend in the small southern county of Brighton, a lone little girl by the name of Olivia goes to bed in tears without saying her prayers. While Olivia sleeps without giving her thanks to the Lord, evil spirits from beyond the mortal plane take advantage of her delicate state to accomplish their malevolent desires. With no exorcist for miles, and plenty of vulnerable prey about on this Halloween night, the possessed Olivia joyfully commits wanton atrocities against the helpless citizens of Brighton County in an attempt to sate the endless diabolical hunger for defilement and death that the forces from beyond crave.Contains extremely graphic depictions of murder, rape, lolicon, demonic possession, necrophilia, and a whole other reasons why this writer should probably go to church. Viewer discretion STRONGLY advised.





	1. Rejection

"No!" screamed Olivia Hopkins, pounding her feet against the floor. "I want to go twick-or-tweeting!" Her adorable childish cadence hadn't yet been able to fully pronounce her "R's", making her already pitiful demands even less threatening.

"Olivia, I will not let you partake in this devilish activity, and that's that!" shouted Mr. Hopkins, in a stern southern voice.

Halloween had come to the small southern county of Brighton, and every kid in town, from kindergarten to high school, was thrilled. Not much happened in Brighton; the isolated community was fairly well-populated for its remoteness but rarely saw any visitors. The three busiest times of the year for the town were Christmas, the Fourth of July, and Halloween. This Halloween was not just any Halloween however, it was special; the county enforced curfew of 9 o'clock for children under 17 had been lifted, and since the local supermarket opened, households didn't have to travel far to buy plenty of name-brand candy. Even the parents had begun to feel the symptoms of the Halloween hysteria, spending just a bit more on decorations and costumes than they normally would. Every child was buzzing with joy, except little Olivia, a three-foot-six, fair-skinned, six-year-old girl.

She pleaded and bargained with her father: she'd be home before 9, she'd go with Mom, she'd use a paper lunch bag to gather the candy, she'd only go to the "nice" houses of people she knew she could trust. She even already had her own costume, her onesie bunny pajamas with a bunny ear hood that she wore to bed every night. But for Mr. Hopkins, a tall, gray-haired, forty-year-old business owner, it was not a financial or safety problem, it was a moral one. Mr. Hopkins was a devout Christian, even for a southerner. His love of Christ was only matched in strength by his hatred for all things "unchristian", and a holiday with pagan roots that even pretended to acknowledge the existence of spirits, witches, and the undead was simply devil worship to him. He made sure to complain to the neighbors about their most "unsavory" decorations and made sure to hang a notice on his front door telling all would-be sinners to get lost. Mr. Hopkins would not let his daughter's temporary happiness get in the way of his, as he saw it, just religious tyranny.

Olivia cried. She screamed and stomped and brooded, as most children do when they don't get what they want. Olivia had been excited for Halloween, it would've been her first, and the playground chatter about full-size candy bars and elaborate costumes had gotten her thrilled. But yet again, as always, she was going to miss out on fun because her father loved a book she could barely read. Olivia was young, but even she could understand that her parents were stricter than the other kids. She always felt she was held back by her family, and now that feeling was stronger than ever. Olivia stomped upstairs to her room, tears streaming down her face, blubbering about how she never gets to have fun and how her father hates her.

Mrs. Hopkins, a comely thirty-year-old southern belle brunette, who was watching the argument unfold from the living room, began to be concerned about the whole ordeal. Mrs. Hopkins was still a devout Christian like Mr. Hopkins, almost as devout as he was, but still felt pity in denying her daughter the fun of being a child.

"Don't y'think you're bein' a bit too hard on her, dear?" asked Mrs. Hopkins.

"I'm keepin' her safe from straying too far from God's light, Judy." replied Mr. Hopkins. "It's not our duty as parents to always be nice, it's our duty to raise our child correctly."

It was only 7 PM when Olivia dragged herself to bed in her onesie bunny pajamas, not even bothering to brush her teeth. Normally, she would be doodling in her coloring book or playing with her LEGO sets around this time. She was not in the mood for any toys tonight, however. Her parents didn't bother her as she sulked in her room, expecting her mood to be better after she wakes up the next morning. Olivia's crying into her pillow slowly waned as she dozed off to sleep; expressing that much emotion at once took a lot of energy out of a six-year-old. So much energy, in fact, that she had forgotten to say her usual prayers before going to bed. If Olivia was still herself when she woke up, she might have had time to regret it. Unbeknownst to Olivia, the Hopkins household, and the small county of Brighton, that would be the last time Olivia would remember truly being herself. Far beyond this plane of existence, malevolent spirits deep within the sulfuric pits of Hell itself move to set their diabolical plans in motion, plans that would spill countless gallons of blood and unleash unspeakable carnage on Brighton County. The fiendish cackles shared by Satan's minions are heard only by the denizens of Hell, who grind their teeth and pound their hooves in excitement for the bloodshed that will await the faithful, god-fearing mortals.

And what would be a better mockery of their faith than using the innocent daughter of a holy man to commit sin?


	2. Possesion

It was 10 o'clock at night. The younger trick-or-treaters had already finished their rounds and gone to bed, while the teenagers stayed up to party and socialize. While the noise outside began to die down, it was not noise that disturbed the young Olivia in her sleep. It was heat. Heat, an unbearable blanket of hotness that wrapped itself around her. She was drenched in sweat and unconsciously gasped for air, hoping the cool fall breeze would give her some relief. Her blankets had been all tossed to floor in her effort to cool herself off. Olivia panted heavily, struggling for oxygen as if some invisible weight had pressed itself on top of her. Sweat had gathered in spots around her body: under her arms, beneath her back, down her forehead, and in her panties. The stench of hormonal musk filled the room as Olivia gripped her bed sheets and slowly dry-humped the air, her teeth grinding together as she suffered in her sleep. Drool began to poor out of the corners of her clenched mouth, further dampening her already sweat-drenched face.

Olivia stirred into consciousness. Her whole body was on fire, shaking with heat. She could feel her head pounding, her muscles burning, sweat rolling down her face. Every inch of her body felt like it was in the tight embrace of warmth inside her bunny pajamas, like an invisible anaconda was consuming her whole. Olivia let out a gasp, struggling for air and letting out mute scream. So much of her drool congealed in the back of her throat that she began to hack and wheeze. Letting go of the sheets, she rolled onto her front side, using her forearm to sit up as she coughed and choked on her own spit. Letting out an awful retching noise, she sputtered out saliva onto her bed. The spit was red hot, crackling and sizzling as it slowly ate away at the bed sheets below.

This foul fever had afflicted not only her body, but her mind. As Olivia stirred awake and collected her thoughts, her mind turned to anger. Rage begun to swell inside her, first as knots in her stomach, then trickling up her chest and into her head, pounding with the beat of her heart. She grit her teeth and started to shake with anger as she wiped the liquid rage she had just spat out off her face with the back of her clenched fist. Olivia felt her madness gather in the back of her throat like her drool from earlier, and could feel it run down her tongue like hot sauce. She bit down on her bottom lip and grimaced in fury as she felt the dreaded curse word begin to form on her lips.

"Fffffffuck!" she roared.

Little Olivia had only heard the word once or twice in her life, and knew it was the ultimate forbidden word, meant only to be said by grown-ups, lest she receive a severe spanking. Yet, Olivia's voice was audibly corrupted by something else, a deep, rumbling reverb that growled out from deep within her and mimicked her voice as she spoke. She pushed her face into her clenched fists and let out a long, low growl in indignation as her body shivered with hatred, a nonsensical hatred towards everything and everyone. Olivia breathed loudly through her nose, as her teeth were held too tightly together to allow for panting.

Slowly, as if controlled by an unseen force, Olivia slid her legs off her bed and down onto the floor. She stood up straight, turned around, and begun to march towards her bathroom, breathing heavily with her teeth still clenched as she stomped across the carpet. Pushing open the door and turning the lights on with a backhanded fist, Olivia stood on her step-stool and turned on the faucet, taking handfuls of water and splashing it onto her face. She switched off the faucet and pushed her face into her palms and let out a sigh, her jaw finally relaxing as she did. Now sufficiently subdued, she leaned against the mirror and examined herself. Her pupils had grown dramatically in size, almost taking up her entire sclera, and were a dull black color, her eyes resembling an animal's. Opening her now unclenched jaw, Olivia examined her canines, which had become significantly longer, jutting out from her upper lip even when her mouth was closed. She sighed and leaned away from the mirror, then grimaced as she begun to feel a tightness in her panties.

"Mmmf! Fuck..." groaned Olivia.

She quickly unbuttoned the lowest button on her onesie and grabbed at her panties. With new strength, she savagely ripped them apart and threw them aside, allowing to flop out an erect cock and set of balls where her pussy used to be. Lifting up her new penis from bathroom counter, she slowly stroked it in disbelief, using both of her hands to wrap around it's lengthy girth. Olivia let out breathy moans and gasps as she jerked herself off, the dick growing even more erect as she did. She looked again at herself in the mirror as she masturbated, and started to get angry thoughts again. These thoughts were not simply blind rage however, they were more focused.

"Uuuffff. Fuck. Fucking parents. Stupid fucking parents. Fuck fuck fuck. I fucking hate them. Gonna kill them both. Gotta fucking kill. I'll rape that whore MILF bitch too," Olivia muttered to her reflection. She hadn't even heard of most of those swear words, much less even thought about saying them, but it didn't matter. A demonic spirit was inside Olivia's system, it's villainous magic coursing through her bloodstream. As she and the demon were one, both of their thoughts and desires became one in the same. The demon, an entity made of the purest form of human sadism and bloodlust, easily became the dominant half of the two. Whatever the demon wanted, Olivia wanted as well, and right now they both craved rape and murder.

Olivia stuffed her new cock, now swollen to eight-inches, back into her onesie bunny pajamas and buttoned them closed. When it was fully erect, the tip of her member reached up to her belly button. She stepped off the step-stool and walked out of the bathroom and headed downstairs for the kitchen. She let out a slight grin in pleasure for the first time that night as the softness of the inside of her onesie gently tickled and rubbed against her dick with every step as she walked.


	3. Decapitation

Olivia marched down the stairs and flew into the kitchen with a purpose. Scanning the area with her new night-adapted eyes, she opened up the drawers and pulled from it the biggest kitchen knife she could find. Thoughts of malice filled her as she examined its sharp blade; a blood-thirsty grin crept onto her face, allowing her deadly fangs to bare themselves. She threw a glance down the hall towards her parents' bedroom and slowly began to slither her way over, holding a demented smile on her face.

"Hehehe... I'll stab that fucking cunt... Eat their fucking flesh," she muttered to herself.

Olivia sneaked closer and closer to the door, until she could finally push it open. Letting out a loud creak as it swung, she inspected her prey: both sound asleep and completely helpless. Olivia, and the demon inside of her, could barely contain their excitement. She felt her erection begin to tighten even more, almost painfully so, and began to tremble in anticipation, shaking and drooling like a rabid animal as her heart pounded faster and faster.

"Mommy... Daddy..." moaned Olivia from the darkness.

Mr. Hopkins roused from his slumber upon hearing his daughter's voice. He peered into the blackness, only able to make out the silhouette of the bunny ears on Olivia's pajamas and a shiny object in her hands.

"Wha-what is it Olivia...?" grumbled Mr. Hopkins as he fumbled around the countertop for his glasses. "-What's that you got there?" Mrs. Hopkins had now awoken at this point and groggily flicked on a bedside lamp to see what was going on.

"It's your fucking death, bitch!" shouted Olivia.

With great vengeance, Olivia rushed across the carpet and leapt on top of her father, bringing the kitchen knife down and stabbing his throat before he could react! Blood started to violently spurt out from Mr. Hopkins's jugular, pooling out onto the sheets as he gurgled and held his throat. In a frenzy, Olivia repeatedly pulled the knife out and stabbed down again, ripping apart her father's windpipe with deadly cleaves, decorating her hands, face, and onesie with red. Once Mrs. Hopkins could make out what was happening in front of her, she began to scream in horror, stumbling out of the bed while trying to get untangled from the sheets. Mr. Hopkins, now dead from injury, no longer struggled as Olivia sawed at his neck in an effort to decapitate him. The terrified Mrs. Hopkins ran over to the other side of the bed and shoved the possessed Olivia onto the floor. Mrs. Hopkins loudly wailed over her husband's blood-soaked body, holding onto him and trying to shake him back to life.

The still bloodlusted Olivia was annoyed by the shrill whining, angry that she was pushed, and enraged that Mrs. Hopkins interrupted her kill. She staggered to her feet and gritted her teeth in fury. Olivia raised her left fist in front of her, palm facing upwards, and extended her index and pinky fingers towards a bedside lamp that was sitting nearby. The lamp first started to shake, then began to slowly levitate, matching the speed of Olivia's arm as she raised it into the air. Mrs. Hopkins was too busy crying to notice the magical feat her daughter was performing.

"Stupid cunt. Shut. The Fuck. Up!" said Olivia.

With a simple flick of her wrist, the lamp shot across the room at tremendous speed and smashed into the back of Mrs. Hopkins head, the light bulb glass shattering as it did. Mrs. Hopkins limply tumbled to the floor face-first, with severe bleeding and slight head trauma, unconscious. A heavy silence hung in the room as Olivia gripped her knife tightly, breathing heavily as she salivated over Mrs. Hopkins incapacitated form. She gawked at her mother's body, clad in nothing except the black bra and panties she went to bed in. Olivia reached out and groped Mrs. Hopkins's round ass, leaving behind bloody fingerprints on her rear. She licked her lips hungrily, tasting a few stray flecks of her father's blood. Olivia took her knife and fiddled it behind Mrs. Hopkins's bra clasp then gave it a tug, causing her top to unbuckle itself from her body. Next, she grabbed at her mother's panties and tenderly pulled them off her. Olivia then grabbed Mrs. Hopkins's loose hands and feet, bundled them together, and, with skill not typical of a six-year-old girl, hogtied her mother using her own panties. Olivia felt her member throbbing inside her pajamas as she admired her impromptu bondage skills on the helpless woman before her.

"Mmmmf... fuck yeah. You're gonna be my new sex slave, bitch!" the six-year-old said, giggling to herself.

Unable to bear her sexual urges any longer, Olivia unbuttoned the bottom button on her PJs and whipped out her aching phallus, slowly masturbating the eight-incher to Mrs. Hopkins's nude form. She then straddled onto Mrs. Hopkins's back, resting her cock on the back of her mother's head and letting the gooey precum ooze into her hair, using it as cleaning rag.

"My dick is pretty big, huh? I'm gonna use it to rape your fucking face until you choke on it and die! What do you think about that, you cunt?" taunted Olivia.

She received no answer from her unconscious mother, still lying face-down on the carpet. This irritated Olivia, who was hoping to get a reaction out of her mother. Olivia stepped off her mother, moved in front of her while gripping her hair, and pressed her dick against Mrs. Hopkins's unconscious, tear-stained face, rubbing her balls against the humiliated southern belle's lips.

"Stupid fucking cunt. I'm gonna slit your fucking throat and rape the hole. I'll devour your brains and eat your flesh as I cum on your face. I'll cut off your tits as I pound your fat ass, slut! Your god is a worthless cocksucker, and you are the devil's bitch!" she jeered, a bit more creatively this time.

When she got no reply again, Olivia became infuriated. She straddled behind Mrs. Hopkins's head, gripped her hair, and used her newfound strength to slam her mother's face into the ground repeatedly to wake her up. Heavy thuds echoed through the house as Olivia screamed at her mother.

"FUCK! YOU! BITCH! FUCK! YOU! BITCH!" she screamed, in tune with each painful smash.

Mrs. Hopkins's awoke sobbing, her nose bloodied and mascara running down her face. Olivia pulled back on her mother's hair and held her blood-stained knife against Mrs. Hopkins's throat and grinned in enmity. Mrs. Hopkins tried to wiggle away but she couldn't, unable to move her limbs and barely cognizant enough to process what was happening.

"P-pl-ease O-livia," she managed to sputter out hopelessly.

"I want to hear you say you're the devil's bitch. Say it or die!" barked Olivia.

"W-w-ww-" Mrs. Hopkins's babbles were interrupted by another face-slam against the ground from the merciless Olivia.

"SAY YOU'RE THE DEVIL'S BITCH! SAY IT RIGHT NOW OR YOU FUCKING DIE!" Olivia's voice grew more demented as she yelled, now corrupted enough to be unrecognizably deep in tone.

"I-I'm th-the dev-il's b-itch," staggered out the terrified Mrs. Hopkins.

"Enjoy burning in hell, you fucking whore!" With a thrust, Olivia stabbed the knife into Mrs. Hopkins's throat. Her mother let out gurgles of blood as Olivia dragged the knife around the length of her throat, slicing through muscle and cartilage with ease. Blood shot out from Mrs. Hopkins's neck, going far enough to spray against the wall on the opposite side of the room. Olivia finished sawing around her mother's neck and gave her head a sharp twist to snap her neck and completely separate the head from the body. She held up her mother's head by the scalp with one hand like a gladiator, letting the blood dripping out from the bottom of the stump to paint her face and stuck-out tongue. Panting from the excitement of it all, Olivia threw her knife aside and sat down on the blood-stained carpet with the head, her erection still hanging out, letting the bloody mess on the floor smear against her as she now finally got to receive the prize of her hard-fought struggle.

"Suckie, suckie, bitch," giggled the blood-stained girl to her mother's decapitated head, her voice somewhat returning to its normal innocent high-pitch.

Placing Mrs. Hopkins's bloody head against the ground, Olivia leaned forward onto her knees and forearms, the tip of her cock gently resting on her dead mother's lips. Olivia straightened her knees, leaned back, then fell forward, thrusting a few inches of her demonic member into her lifeless sex toy's mouth. She let out a pleasured girlish whimper as the head wrapped its lips around the length of her cock, the blood leftover from the decapitation further lubricating it. Olivia sawed in and out, the headless Mrs. Hopkins unwittingly making a satisfying slurping noise around Olivia's member as she did. The possessed girl sighed in relief as she rolled her penis against her human fleshlight's tongue and into its cheeks. This, however, was not enough to quench Olivia's ravenous sexual appetite. Grabbing the back of Mrs. Hopkins's head as it suckled, Olivia rolled onto her back, further coating herself in freshly spilled blood, and crossed her legs to trap the head in place.

Olivia thrust her cock forward, bucking her hips and groaning as she did. The head swallowed even more of her prick, its tongue skillfully wrapping around it and glazing it with blood. Mrs. Hopkins's throat began to bulge and distend outwards significantly as her face was raped postmortem. Leaning back all the way with her legs in the air and her knees bent, Olivia yanks on her sex toy's hair, forcing it to deepthroat all eight-inches of her cock. Mrs. Hopkins's lips kissed against her daughter's groin as Olivia repeatedly slapped her balls against the head's chin, the tip of her member poking out from the back of the head's stump and feeling the cool air of the room. Olivia moaned loudly in pleasure as she defiled Mrs. Hopkins face; the six-year-old virgin girl having never experienced such wild erotic pleasures before in her life. Olivia panted like a sick dog as the decapitated head sucked her off, it making loud swallowing and gagging noises from the afterlife as blood swished around in its cheeks and throat. Every suckle, lick, and slurp was like heaven as Olivia's sexual frustration was milked away.

Olivia began to feel her loins tense up as she could feel her first orgasm building. She violated her mother's pretty face faster and faster as she felt her ejaculate inch its way up her enormous member. Her breathing became more rapid and labored as sexual relief teased its way up her shaft. With a loud "Oh fuck yes!" Olivia forcefully climaxed, semen erupting out of the back of Mrs. Hopkins's esophagus, painting the carpet, bed sheets, and Mrs. Hopkins's headless corpse. Cum continued to spray out of Olivia's cockhead in pleasurable jets as she was enveloped in an erotic euphoria, helplessly mewling, panting, and whimpering as her body went numb with lustful relief. While the demonic possession had made orgasms much more pleasurable, Olivia's prepubescent body was perhaps not ready to handle an overdose of oxytocin as strong as this; she was unable to do anything except roll to her side and paw at the carpets as she emptied what to most men would be a lifetime of orgasms all at once, adorably whimpering as each pulsation of orgasm ejected from her member.

After a few minutes of euphoria, and enough sticky cum decorating the room to fill a gallon jug, Olivia rolled over, peeled herself off the carpet, and crawled to her feet, the desecrated remains of her mother's head sliding off her cock and onto the floor as she did. Olivia panted heavily to catch her breath, covered in drool, sweat, blood, and her own semen, stopping to relish her wicked murder.

"That was... fucking awesome!" she said in between her breaths.

Her stiff erection had not yet gone limp, despite thoroughly satisfying her need to orgasm. The debased gluttony of her demonic master was inexhaustible, no matter how many gallons of blood and semen she spilled. As long as Olivia was possessed, she would continue to search for people to slaughter, churches to burn, and orifices to rape. The ultimate evil of Satan is infinite, and it shall continue to wage a ceaseless war against good until one side destroys the other. The drums of war once again began to beat inside Olivia's head, coercing her to perpetrate cruelty against others.

Olivia held up a middle finger to the decapitated head of her mother, its face permanently frozen in an a horrified gasp, and muttered "Fuck you, bitch."

She stuffed her cock, still painted in blood, back into her pajamas and buttoned them up. Grabbing the kitchen knife she had used to murder her parents and clenching it in her teeth, Olivia moved over to the window on the other side of the room and flung it open. The humid southern air entered the room, along with the sound of chirping crickets and ribbeting frogs. Taking one last look at the bloodied remains of her mother and father, Olivia climbed through the window and leapt into her forested backyard. While her parents had already been sacrificed to feed her ravenous hunger, the Halloween night offered many delicious young lambs to be slaughtered, their bodies tender and full of hormonal lust, just begging to be defiled. The She-Devil of Brighton County sadistically giggled to herself in excitement at the thought of all the victims that awaited her. These victims party and enjoy their last few hours on this earth in blissful ignorance as death approaches.

A messy, painful, and terrifying death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, this is my first work on this site. This was meant to be finished by Halloween, but real life happened and I had to delay. Additional chapters are in the works. Please let me know what you think! (つ•̀ᴥ•́)つ*:･ﾟ✧


	4. Deception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter just in time for the new year; contains Futa/M and Futa/F

**11:03 PM, Halloween Night.**

A gray Honda Civic swerves back into lane after almost veering off the road and hitting a tree. It's driver, a 21-year-old ginger college boy named Blake, is returning from the liquor store with a backseat filled with bottles of cold whiskey, vodka, and beer. Blake was the designated beer runner for his friend's Halloween party, being one of the few people there who could drive and was old enough to buy alcohol. The party was _the_ place for all young adults to go on Halloween night in Brighton County, and it attracted a wide variety of party-goers, from college students to high school freshmen. Obviously, if such a party was going to be any fun, it needed plenty of alcohol.

Unfortunately, Blake was already a little buzzed. After spotting a police officer's squad car, Blake elected to drive through a separate, more rural area on the way back to his friend's party to avoid getting caught. The path he took was far longer, was badly maintained, and was poorly lit. Blake's blood-alcohol level was also not helping him drive in these terrible conditions. Relying on GPS to ensure he was heading the right way, Blake pushed on. He drove poorly, barely staying on the road and frequently swerving between lanes. He was nervous, but he knew that as long as he followed the GPS and stayed on the road, he would be-- _HOLY SHIT!_

When Blake's eyes finally adjusted to the form of a young girl lying in the road, it was already far too late for him to turn out of the way. The car roughly bounced with a loud _thud_ as it drove over the girl's body and came to a stop along side the road. Panicked, Blake undid his seat belt and flung open the door to check what he ran over, confirming his fears. Lying face down in the middle of road was the motionless body of a young girl, no older than ten, in a pink bunny costume. The grisly sight of the innocent girl's form decorated with blood was too much for Blake; he began to bawl and staggered out of the car over to the side of the road to vomit.

While the college boy was distracted, Olivia stood up to her feet with a smile on her face, barely able to contain her laughter. The hit, which would have been fatal for her a few hours ago, hadn't left so much as a bruise on Olivia's body. The demonic possession had given her a supernatural durability in addition to telekinesis, and her power would only continue to grow with every life she took. Blake's life was next in line to be taken; he had fallen for the trap Olivia placed just like she intended.

As Blake was turned around vomiting into a nearby bush, Olivia crept up behind him and withdrew her kitchen knife from her front pocket. Olivia could contain her laughter no longer and let out a mad cackle at the stupidity of this boy, getting out of his car and leaving his back turned. As Blake wiped his face and turned around in surprise at the sound, she drove her knife into his stomach. He let out a pained scream and stumbled to the ground, holding his open wound. Olivia dove onto her prey, digging her knife into Blake's throat. A stream of blood oozed out from his jugular as he gurgled and held his neck is agonizing pain. Blake tried to use his free hand to push Olivia off of him, but she grabbed his hand and used her demonic strength to keep him held down, dislocating his wrist in the process. Blake flailed his legs around and kicked the dirt in terror as he choked on his own blood, trying to get the girl off of him. With a wicked smile, Olivia cut Blake's throat, tearing his larynx apart and leaving a bloody laceration around the length of his neck. Blake stopped struggling as he lost consciousness, his suffering finally over as he bled to death.

The excitement of ambushing a victim, holding him down, and slitting his throat had made Olivia terribly aroused. She stood over Blake's corpse, breathing hard and gripping her knife, feeling her erection tighten against her soft pajamas. Olivia grabbed the boy's leg and dragged him to his car, leaving a trail of blood behind her. She opened the passenger door and pushed Blake's body inside, his open wounds decorating the center console with blood. After climbing into the driver's seat, tossing her knife in the backseat and shutting both doors, Olivia undid the lowest button on her pajamas and pulled out her cock, slapping all eight inches against the face of her latest kill. The stench of her sweat and musk flooded the car's interior. 

Gripping the boy's red hair, she lined up her cock with his lips and pulled back his head. With a soft groan, she eased the tip of her penis into the dead boy's mouth. Olivia exhaled in relief as she guided the boy's head up and down her shaft in a bobbing motion. His tongue worked with surprising skill, playfully massaging and licking the underside of Olivia's cock. She began to pick up the pace, thrusting her hips and burying her dick deeper into Blake's throat. Every thrust made a wet gagging and slurping noise as fresh blood and spit lubricated Olivia's cock. The She-Devil leaned her head back against the headrest and let out a pleasured sigh, grinning as she did. While still keeping up the rhythm of her thrusts, she raised her left hand and extended her index and pinky fingers. With a quick turn of her wrist, a one liter bottle of Grey Goose vodka sitting in the backseat levitated into the air and flew into Olivia's hand. The demon inside of her craved all human vices and pleasures, not just rape and murder. With the boy's bloodied mouth still sucking her cock, Olivia pulled off the lid of the bottle using her teeth and took a generous swig of vodka. _Not bad,_ she thought to herself, smiling and licking her lips after drinking nearly half the bottle's contents in one gulp.

"Oh, I'm sorry I- _mmmff_ -forgot to ask; did you- _ah_  -want any?" mockingly said Olivia to the boy's corpse between moans. She giggled to herself and took another swig of vodka as she picked up the pace of her fucking, the rhythmic sounds of the bloody corpse choking and swallowing her member becoming louder as she did. Olivia could feel her loins start to tighten as she neared her second orgasm of the evening.

Olivia's pleasure time was interrupted by the sound of a car pulling up behind her. "What the fuck?" she growled as she pulled the boy's mouth off her dick and looked out the back window. A police cruiser had parked itself behind them, it's lights and sirens turned off. A policewoman, of athletic build with her brown hair tied into a ponytail, stepped out of the car holding a flashlight. Olivia weighed her options as the policewoman approached. The demonic voice inside her head whispered something to her, in a language she didn't know yet somehow understood perfectly. Rolling down the window, she knew exactly what to do.

"Excuse me, is there any reason why you're-" Before the policewoman could react to the carnage that was inside the vehicle, Olivia took the officer by surprise by grabbing her wrist and pulling her close. With the other hand, she raised the flat of her palm in front of the policewoman's face.

**"Fio servio mortalis!"**  shouted Olivia, with confidence and skill as though she had said it a thousand times before. Dropping the flashlight, the cop began to tremble as she vacantly stared ahead at Olivia's outstretched hand. Olivia released the policewoman from her grip and retracted her hand, and still the woman stood there, doing nothing except stare blankly into space and continue to shake violently. After a few seconds of anticipation, the policewoman stopped shaking, then stood up straight and bent down on one knee. Smiling at Olivia, the policewoman spoke,

"I am at your command, my Lord."

"You ruined my orgasm, you stupid fucking bitch," snapped Olivia, peering angrily through the window.

"I am sorry, my lord," replied the officer, bowing her head in shame.

"I'm going to rape you as much as I want and then I'm going to murder you, you worthless whore," said the little girl, stepping out of the car.

"Yes my lord; as you wish my lord," she replied with a smile.

"Bend over the hood of your car and pull down your pants."

"Yes my lord; as you wish my lord," she repeated.

The policewoman got to her feet and stiffly walked over to the front of her police cruiser as Olivia followed, eyeing her ass hungrily as she walked behind her, feeling the cool nighttime air around her still damp cock. The officer obediently leaned against the hood of her cruiser with one hand and undid her hair tie with the other, allowing her long brown hair to fall to her shoulders. She then undid her utility belt, allow her pants to freely fall around her ankles. She slipped her thumb underneath her pink panties and pulled them down to her knees. Sitting up against the car on both her elbows, the policewoman swayed her bare ass around and submissively looked back at Olivia for instruction. The She-Devil grinned as got a better look at her victim; she had a plump, round ass and a pair of delicious-looking thick thighs. Her pussy was well trimmed, with only a slight amount of peach fuzz decorating it.

Olivia, literally drooling at the magnificent sight before her, lunged towards her prey. Feeling her erection painfully throb in her hand, Olivia stood up on the bullbar of cruiser and grabbed the woman by her hips. First teasing the lips of her pussy with her tip, Olivia thrust forward, plunging her member deep into the policewoman's cunt. She let out a loud girlish cry of pleasure as the woman's soft pussy enveloped her throbbing cock. She began to move her hips back and forth, panting heavily as she fucked the officer's backside with blissful abandon. Her heavy thrusts shook the hood of the police car as the sound of the woman's plump ass slapping against Olivia's hips echoed through the woods, accompanied by the chirps of crickets and the gentle humming of the car engines.

"D-does my bod-y please you m- my lord?" said the policewoman, stuttering as she was tossed forward with each thrust.

" _Ahh_ \- I - _uhhhff_ -fffuck yeah, bitch!" she replied, lost in the euphoria of the sensation. She grabbed the woman's dark brown hair with her left hand and gave her ass a hard smack with her right, like she was trying to tame a disobedient horse.

Olivia could feel an orgasm building again in her loins. She gripped the policewoman's hair with both of her hands and yanked her closer as she picked up the pace of her fucking. The feeling of the officer's tight cunt gripping and massaging her dick was heavenly. Olivia's short moans grew louder as she could feel her balls tighten. As she was on the precipice of climax, she buried all of her eight-inch cock deep into the policewoman's womb and leaned forward, grabbing the woman's breasts and resting her chin on the woman's shoulder.

Olivia sighed loudly in relief and swore under her breath as she orgasmed; the feeling of thick strands of coagulated semen shooting out from her cock was euphoric. She bit into the policewoman's neck in pleasure as she emptied her balls, drawing a bit of blood. A never-ending stream of hot cum erupted into the brainwashed officer's womb, overflowing and running down her leg. Olivia shuddered and whimpered as a contented shiver rolled down her back; she trembled and gripped the policewoman's breasts tighter, not releasing her bite on the woman's neck. Loads continued to shoot out from Olivia's fat cock in pleasurable jets for almost a minute straight, until her testicles were tense and empty, having nothing more to give. She finally unclenched released her vice grip from her mindslave's neck and breasts, panting heavily and leaving a thin trail of drool off her lips from her bite mark. She slowly slid out her cock from the policewoman's cunt, still dripping with fresh cum. Olivia stepped off the bullbar, wiped herself off, then began to button up her pajamas in cold silence.

"Did my body please you my-"

_BANG!_

The policewoman's question was interrupted by loud gunshot, point-blank to the back of her head. The loud noise echoed through the dense forest as the policewoman went limp and fell forward, chunks of her brain and skull spraying over the front windshield of her police cruiser as blood began to ooze out from the hole in her head. Olivia had grabbed the officer's Glock from her utility belt and blasted a .45 round through the back of her skull when she was turned around, as a thank you gift for her obedience.

"Stupid fucking cunt..." muttered Olivia as she sauntered back over to the Honda Civic.

She climbed back into the car and tossed the gun, still loaded with 12 rounds to spare, into the backseat. Pushing Blake's body to the side, which had left a small pool of blood on the center console, she checked the GPS on his phone. It was still marked to the address of the Halloween party, only three miles away. Olivia finished the half-filled bottle of vodka she drank earlier and tossed it out into the street. Slamming the door, she stood up on the seat and took a hold of the steering wheel. While she couldn't reach the peddles with her feet, she could use her telekinesis to push them down; it was clumsy, but it was the only way she could drive the car and still see over the steering wheel.

As the car pulled away from the crime scene, Olivia smiled to herself once again. Only a three mile drive to make it to the Halloween party, filled with so many little lambs for the slaughtering. They would dance their last dances completely unaware of the death that was speeding towards them.

A messy, painful, and terrifying death.


	5. Celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Sorry this took so long; a combination of life stuff and lack of motivation was keeping me delayed. Hope you enjoy! ♡ ᶘ ᵒᴥᵒᶅ ♡

**11:45 PM, Halloween Night.**

As the sidewalks begin to empty and the homeowners begin to turn off their lights, the Halloween festivities in Brighton County begin to come to a close. Yet in spite of this, inside a large house at the end of a cul-de-sac, the sounds of laughter, music, and partying continue beyond midnight. These young adults, aged 15 to 21, continue to celebrate All Hallows' Eve by getting black-out drunk and trying to get laid. Spirits are high among the guests, yet some begin to worry for their friend Blake. The guests fear that he may have been arrested, or worse, may have been in an accident. A few of the party goers considered leaving before midnight, but were quickly persuaded otherwise after the pizza delivery arrived. The teenagers partied happily, in total ignorance of the carnage that was hunting them like a shark that smelled blood in the water. 

Olivia pushed through the bushes and trees and looked at the brightly-lit house ahead of her; she had abandoned the car she stole and opted to continue her pursuit on foot. With her butcher knife in hand, the little night stalker prowled closer to the house with murderous intent. She could smell them, their sweat, their blood, their hormones; Olivia's body yearned to taste their young flesh. Moving with supernatural speed under the cover of the moon-casted shadows, she remained unseen as she neared her next victims. She hopped over the six-foot fence with great ease into the house's backyard, her prey now in sight. Olivia held a demented smile on her face as she crept over to the window to peer inside, her heart pounding madly all the while.

 

...

 

While none of the other party-goers noticed at the time, it was clear that Christian didn't feel well. Sure, he was the one who organized this whole party, and the party was going great; he didn't have any real reason to be nervous. Yet still, something in his gut didn't sit well with him, like something was about to go wrong. Maybe his parents might decide to return from their work trip early and not call him, he thought, or maybe the police might find out about this party and arrest everybody, he worried. He mulled over the possibilities and thought about how much trouble he would be in if he was caught. He already bribed his seven-year-old sister Abby with extra Halloween candy and a $100 bill to not tell anyone, but the stupid kid would probably go and tattle-tale anyways. His religious parents would be furious with him for hosting a party involving underage drinking and premarital sex. Christian looked up at the small portrait of Jesus on the wall; the portrait gazed down on him with a judgmental glare. He decided it would be best if he called the party off early and had everyone go home, then he would go upstairs and make sure Abby was tucked into bed and kept her mouth shut about the whole thing.

Christian got up from his chair and moved over to the iPhone speakers by the window, with the aim of unplugging the thing so he could quiet down the party and tell everyone to go home. He became confused when he noticed that his iPhone was missing from the sound dock, but the speakers were still playing music. He looked around on the floor and asked the guests if they had seen his phone, but couldn't find anything. _Oh great_ , he thought, _now I'm going to have to worry about not getting caught AND having my phone stolen_. After a few minutes of panicked searching, he looked up to find his phone was back in the sound dock, right where he left it. _I guess someone found it_ , he sighed with relief. As Christian tried to pull the phone from the sound dock, he realized he couldn't pull it from the connecting port. He pulled the phone with all his might yet still couldn't get the thing to budge. As Christian fought to pull his iPhone from the sound dock, the music on the speakers began to deteriorate into a shrill buzzing noise. The noise increased louder and louder in intensity until some of the guests began to complain and cover their ears. Being right next to the speakers, Christian tried to cover his ears to block the noise but couldn't, the ear-piercing sound screaming through his eardrums. As he desperately fought to pull his phone from the speakers, Christian's last thoughts were that he swore he could hear something else within in the noise, something that sounded like... whispering and chanting.

After nearly a full minute of buzzing, the speakers abruptly cut out. The party was dead quiet, silent enough to hear one's own heartbeat. The party-goers all stared blankly into space, frozen still where they stood, as if hypnotized by some unseen force. The speakers flicked onto life again, sans the deafening buzzing noise. This time, one simple phrase was whispered from the speakers, in a guttural, low, and wicked voice:

**"Cantare canticum diaboli..."**

The party immediately erupted into bloodshed and chaos; the guests, possessed by the spirits of darkness, were compelled to violence and debauchery. David immediately tackled Harry and began to savagely claw out his eyes. Kristen held Heather's face down in the toilet until she choked and drowned in her own vomit. Joe bent Thomas over the stove and pulled down his pants and roughly fucked him, before switching on the stove melting Thomas's laughing face off. Spike grabbed Maria by the hair and slammed her face against the tile floor, before unzipping his pants and raping her unconscious mouth. Grace ripped off her sexy nurse costume and shoved her bare pussy into Matt's face while she tongued at Skylar's anus. Bill slammed his cock down Skylar's throat, choking her and pulling at her hair as she gagged around his dick. Christian, the party host, helped Evan and Naomi tear out Lucas's entrails, and the three began to feast on his innards while Lucas laughed and shouted blasphemies. Amelia scooped up some of Maria's blood from the ground and began to doodle blood-stained pentagrams over all the paintings of Jesus with one hand and masturbate with the other. Natalie grabbed a knife from the kitchen drawer and stabbed her boyfriend Bill in the throat as he raped Skylar's throat. Gary sneaked up behind Joe and ripped his throat out with his teeth, spraying blood over his face and clothes. Sean was strangled with an electric cable by Brooke as Chase fellated his cock with unrestrained wildness. Natalie cut one of her wrists after killing Bill, spilling blood that was quickly lapped up off the floor by Skylar and Grace. The orgy of death and depravity affected every guest of the party, no matter their age, gender, or sexuality.

Olivia watched the delightful violence happening from the window, pleasuring herself to it. Drooling and moaning, she could no longer bear to simply watch the beautiful carnage that she created, she had to enjoy it for herself. As Olivia entered through the back door, she stopped to simply bask in the bloodshed; her possessed servants paying her no mind as she did. She flashed a cheerful smile and raised her arms into the air.

"Ave Satanas!" she shouted.

 **"Ave Satanas!"** replied the possessed party-goers in perfect unison, some muffled by blood, strangulation, or fellatio.

Olivia walked over to the trio feasting on the now-dead Lucas's remains. She roughly grabbed the girl in the slutty Japanese schoolgirl costume, Naomi, by her dark hair and looked into her glassy, hate-filled eyes.

Invigorated with erotic sadism, Olivia barked, "You're gonna wrap those fucking lips around my cock you mindless fucking cunt," with a sadistic grin on her face.

Letting a chunk of Lucas's liver fall from her mouth, Naomi gurgled out a pitiful "Yes, my lord."

She panted heavily as Olivia pulled her around by her hair like a dog, a thin line of drool dripping out of Naomi's bloodstained lips. The musky scent from Olivia's cock was driving her mad with arousal; an animalistic urge to be bred rising inside her. Olivia sat down on a nearby couch and pulled Naomi's face into her crotch. Naomi jerked Olivia's cock with both hands, before she was interrupted by a rough slap across the face.

"Open," demanded Olivia.

Obediently, Naomi creaked open her mouth. Olivia stuffed her bloodstained cock down Naomi's throat, gripping her hair as she did. Naomi let out a choked gurgle as she suffocated on Oliva's cock. Olivia moaned at the pleasurable sensation, feeling a smooth tongue glide against her length as she explored Naomi's spit- and blood-soaked throat. Naomi gagged loudly as Olivia raped her face, and began to feel the urge to vomit rising from her stomach; she looked up with pleading, bloodshot eyes, begging for a gasp of air. She knew better than to dare resist her dark mistress, however, and did not try to pull back or push away.

" _Uhhhff_ \- Whores like you- _mmm_ -don't deserve air," said the pleasured Olivia with a wicked smile.

As Olivia continued jackhammering Naomi's fuckhole of a throat, the violence caused by the demonic possession spell began to slow down and devolve into a black mass orgy. The freckle-faced Amelia sat bottomless on the floor; she was rubbing her pussy with a bloody-fingered hand while quietly muttering 'Ave Satanas' to herself over and over. Olivia withdrew her spit-drenched penis from Naomi's thoroughly-raped mouth and pointed towards Amelia.

"Hey bitch! Get over here, I wanna taste your fuckin' blood," beckoned Oliva.

"Yes, my lord!" said Amelia happily as she got up and came over towards her mistress. 

Olivia looked down at Naomi, who was wheezing and coughing after having her throat forcefully violated. Olivia once again pulled on her hair and scolded her, "Did I say you could stop sucking, fuckmeat? Keep going, you worthless whore."

"Y-yes my lord," stammered the weary girl as she wrapped her crimson lips around Olivia's cock.

Amelia sat down on the couch and straddled herself over Olivia with a delighted giggle. Naomi pushed her head between both of their legs to continue to fellate Olivia. With one tug, Olivia grabbed Amelia's shirt and ripped it off, exposing her sizable breasts. Olivia smothered her face into Amelia's chest, licking her nipples and reaching around to grope her ass with her hands. After exploring Amelia's breasts, Olivia's tongue traveled up to her lips, stopping to force its way into her mouth for a wet french kiss, using her hand to hold the back of Amelia's head and pull her closer, feeling no resistance as she did. The two let out breathy, lustful moans as they made out; Olivia gripped Amelia's hair tighter as Naomi continued wetly sucking and slurping on her prick, massaging Olivia with her skillful lips. Olivia's tongue pulled out of Amelia's mouth and moved down to her neck, licking and kissing the outside of her jugular vein. As Naomi continued sucking, Olivia could feel her balls begin to tighten up.

"Fuck, I'm gonna..."

As Olivia erupted into Naomi's mouth, she bit down hard into Amelia's neck. A geyser of hot cum squirted down Naomi's throat and blood sprayed out from Amelia's jugular. Amelia gasped in surprise as she felt Olivia's sharp teeth sink in. Olivia growled in pleasure and dug her nails into Amelia's skin as Naomi swallowed jets of her cum. Olivia heartily drank from Amelia's jugular vein as sweet red blood poured out from her neck. Amelia began to grind her own teeth in arousal and held the little girl closer in embrace. In a ecstasy of bloodlust and arousal, Olivia dug her teeth in further and pulled her head back, ripping out Amelia's jugular vein and many other muscles and tendons. Amelia gagged and held her throat as blood now began to gush out violently, pouring out onto the couch and covering Olivia's pink bunny pajamas. The frenzied Olivia grabbed Amelia and pulled her onto the ground, tossing Naomi aside as she did. The demonic little girl continued tearing into Amelia's throat, like a starving lion devouring a gazelle. Olivia ripped out muscles and tendons with her teeth as she held Amelia's arms down, chewing her neck and drinking her blood. Amelia could do nothing but gurgle and wince in pain as her face whitened from blood loss. Amelia was not upset about the pain or death, she was happy to serve her dark mistress to the very end; a slight smile formed on her face as she drifted out of consciousness and died slowly.

After a full minute of gnawing on tendons and drinking blood, Olivia sat up with a fresh crimson mask decorating her face. She pulled her penis back into her pajamas and stood up to search for more prey. Naomi pathetically crawled over to Amelia's corpse and began to lap up what little blood there was left from her neck, like the runt of a pack of hyenas. Olivia sniffed the air as blood ran down her cheeks; she could smell something familiar, and it was nearby. It smelled young, very young, and it was something she had smelled before. She wrinkled her nose as she tried to remember why the smell was familiar to her, and then she remembered what it was. It was Abby, one of Olivia's friends from school; they would always sit together at the lunch table and play kickball at recess. Olivia fiendishly grinned and licked her bloody fangs as her erection started to tighten yet again. She wouldn't kill this one though, she had other plans for her old friend Abby sleeping upstairs.

Olivia climbed up on a table nearby and addressed the survivors of the carnage:

"Slaves! Stand at attention."

Only a few party guests were still alive after the bloodbath, namely David, Kristen, Grace, Matt, Skylar, Brooke, Gary, Chase, and Naomi. Those that could immediately stopped whatever depraved activity they were doing and stood at attention in front of Olivia, most of them half-naked and covered in blood.

"The hour of consummation is upon us. Prepare the Black Sacrament, I have chosen a suitable bride to be baptized. And be quick about it, you worthless mortal fucks!"

"Yes my lord!" replied the nine possessed servants of Olivia. They quickly worked to prepare a ritual they had never seen before yet somehow could arrange with perfect accuracy. Grace began to doodle a large pentagram of blood on the ground, while Skylar and Matt drew strange arcane symbols inside of it. Chase and Naomi found candles to light for the ritual while Gary, Brooke, David, and Kristen began to recite a Latin chant in perfect unison.

Olivia made her way up the stairs and crept into the darkness ahead. An sinister ritual would be completed tonight; a dark ceremony for all Hallow's Eve, involving a devilish lord and a young bride-to-be. The demons of the fiery underworld below eagerly awaited in anticipation:

For their evil mission was about to be fulfilled.


End file.
